memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alpha III
Removing I'm removing the Alpha system, because it's a catalog system far beyond us. If we used that logic for system naming if they had not given the system in "Return of the Archons" would have been called the Beta system. The point is a planet given a single greek letter as a name can't be assumed to be in a system by the same name. Some type of system is at work that is far beyond us. --TOSrules 06:30, Dec 14, 2004 (CET) : The usual MA standard is to assume the system name in the case of planet "Blarg V" is "Blarg system" unless evidence to the contrary can be given, such as in the C-111 system in "Archons". Now, admittedly this leaves us with a bizarre system and star name of "Alpha", but I don't think there's anything we can do, beyond perhaps note the peculiarity. : "Alpha" is probably short for the name of some prominent "Alpha" star-- probably not Alpha Centauri, but Alpha Eridani or something equally random. -- Steve 06:40, 14 Dec 2004 (CET) ::I think that's a reasonable policy, although I think the "Return of the Archon" factor shows how in this instance we should not make that assumptions. Remember these are rules of thumbs, there are times that we can't assume stuff like that. --TOSrules 06:44, Dec 14, 2004 (CET) :::Was there any reference to Alpha III and Colony Alpha V's systems? If there's no logical reason to create an article (i.e. references to other moons, planets or phenomena such as matter fields or clouds), then I'd say leave it out. Expecially in the case of Alpha V, it seems to be a colony name, not a star system ref. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 07:05, 14 Dec 2004 (CET) Years later, I've also removed this background note: :...Or legal precedents just arose there after they arose on Mars. We don't know anything. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Legal precedent :Given that Samuel T. Cogley cited the Statutes as a legal precedent, it is more than likely that Alpha III is a Federation member world. We don't exactly know what star this planet orbits, as there are innumerable stars whose name contains "alpha," making it unlikely that this would orbit a star "Alpha" (as astronomical naming conventions suggest based on the "Alpha III" notation). It is possible this was a reference to a commonly mentioned system, such as Alpha Centauri. See Alpha system for more information. unneeded information/speculation — Morder (talk) 23:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Changes to page According to "MA:NOT", it is stated, Although there are a great many gaps in our knowledge about the Star Trek universe, Memory Alpha articles are not the place for personal opinions. Don't write an entire article on a speculative subject – '''if we don't know, then leave it blank'.'' The name of Alpha III's system is not given in the episode . Naming the system is adding speculation to the page.Lakenheath72 (talk) 20:21, April 2, 2015 (UTC)